The present invention relates to a hat for the head, and more particularly to a shape-changeable hat.
A variety of hats have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A hat may be used for protecting the head against rain or the radiation of the sun, or keeping the head warm. However, regular hat is not collapsible. When collapsed, the hat may be permanently deformed.